Muertos de risa
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: En la noche de Halloween, Chris y Claire deciden hacer una fiesta para celebrar la fecha. Invitando a sus amigos a pasar una noche aterradora, entre ellos: Leon, Moira, Finn, Piers, Sheva y alguien que causará un gran terror en todos los de la casa.


**Este fic participa para el reto "Noche de brujas, zombies y alimañas" del foro de "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**

 **Bueno, para esta ocasión les escribí un fic basado en la noche tan famosa de Octubre: "Halloween".**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, corresponden a Capcom y a sus correspondientes creadores. La historia sólo me pertenece y lo que se narra en ella es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Tocan la puerta y Chris se levanta para abrirla. No es ni más ni menos que Piers vestido de hombre lobo. Con una capucha peluda con orejas puntudas y unas garras que en lugar de causar miedo, daban ternura. Era más bien un perro que un lobo. En respuesta soltó una carcajada sonora a lo que los demás le preguntaron desde la sala qué le sucedía. Piers, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo rabioso.

–Se supone que debías asustarte– bufó cruzándose de brazos sin despegar ojo del mayor. Cuando pudo parar, invitó amable al joven a pasar. Éste dudo un minuto, tal vez sea el único que esté disfrazado de idiota. En pocas palabras, quedaría como un infante. Sin embargo, notó que a Chris le colgaba una larga tela negra y brillante desde el cuello. Incluso, se veía más pálido de lo normal. Amagó entrar cuando algo delante de sí lo hizo retroceder y caer sobre sí.

– ¡Feliz Halloween, Piers!– habían gritado efusivamente, con miles de papeles de colores negro y naranja. A todo esto, el joven se hallaba tembloroso en el rincón del hall que daba a la sala. Allí estaban todos, Finn, Moira, Claire, Leon, Sheva y Chris. Sentados en ronda, se divertían con algunos juegos y bromas como una caja con una araña dentro. Cosa que a las chicas le daba terror, casi fobia. Algo muy divertido para los hombres. En cambio, las chicas usaban como broma tests de embarazo positivos a lo que casi infarta a más de uno en la sala. Piers se había sentado entre medio de Chris y Sheva, siendo el más dedicado a su disfraz. Leon, llevaba una máscara blanca que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, algo parecido al fantasma de la ópera pero más tenebroso, con sangre cayendo desde las cuencas de sus ojos. Sheva, en cambio, vestía ropa desgastada, de distinto tipo y todos esos retazos tejidos entre sí conformando un vestido bastante demacrado y opaco. Su sonrisa la sostenía unas hebras de cordel simulando costuras en la comisura sangrante de sus labios. Finn simplemente estaba todo verdoso, casi podrido se podría decir, aunque más podrida tiene la mente ese hombre. Los labios púrpura y la ropa rasgada, con maquillaje para simular piel carcomida y en estado de putrefacción avanzada con algunos gusanos entre los huecos de su piel. Una cabellera negra caía desde la cabeza de la hermana del capitán, la ropa tan oscura como su cabello y los ojos en blanco, sólo su pupila podría entreverse en sus ojos. Eso le daba un aspecto aterrador y bastante intimidante. Por muy serio que sea el capitán, ahora vestía un traje con un chaleco, una capa larga y unos colmillos casi tan largos como los de un tigre dientes de sable. Las ojeras maquilladas debajo de sus ojos castaños le daban un aspecto de vejez y cansancio, sumado a la sonrisa macabra que imitaba. Y Moira…bueno, Moira tenía una campera con capucha de oso. Supusieron que era un oso o algo así.

La atmósfera era tensa, las luces apagadas, sólo unas velas que iluminaban las caras horrorosas alrededor del joven. Cada vez se ponía más y más tenso, temblaba, sudaba y entrecerraba los ojos a cada sombra que pasaba por la ventana. Junto al suave rasgueo de las ramas de un árbol al cristal iluminado por la luz de la calle. De repente, un flash paseó por cada rincón de la casa y, luego de unos minutos, un estruendo retumbó en toda la casa e hizo que Piers perdiera la calma, saltando encima de la morena que se hallaba a su lado.

–Eu, tranquilo, Piers. Fue sólo un trueno. No te alarmés.

–Sí pero alguien pasó por delante de la ventana, vi una sombra. ¡Lo juro!– gritó lo último con desesperación y su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos al apuntar al cristal. No había nadie pero él juraba por su vida que algo pasó por delante. Presentía un aura pesada sobre su hombro luego de aquel acontecimiento. Un frío escalonado, intenso, capaz de enfriarle todo el brazo al menor. El pecho a punto de estallar por su latir. Sentía que se aceleraba más y más cada vez. Hubiese calmado a él de no ser que Chris propuso contar historias de terror, acordado por todos con un estruendoso "sí".

–Ustedes están locos, yo me voy de acá– amagó el menor a levantarse, sin embargo, padeció ante el jalón por parte de su capitán quien lo sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Forcejeó en vano porque sabía que aquél podría ganarle con sólo un brazo. Inútilmente siguió, insistió en irse a pesar de que sus amigos no querían que se marchara.

–Vamos, Piers. Sólo son historias, ninguna es verdadera– Chris le sonreía divertido, una sonrisa de esas que inspiran confianza.

–Aunque no lo sean, igual me tengo que cambiar los pantalones ahora– dijo jalando su brazo para librarse. El resto abrieron los ojos grandes, sorprendidos. Incluso Claire se apretó el puente de la nariz y parpadeó varias veces. Chris cerró los ojos, meditó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no te conozco y ni se te ocurra sentarte encima de mis piernas de nuevo– señaló Sheva al joven quien sonrió con timidez y pena notoria. Los demás rieron al unísono.

–En realidad era una excusa para ir…– intentó escapar pero su compañero lo frenó, parándose frente a la puerta por órdenes de Chris– ¡Capitán! ¡Dile que se corra del paso!

El mayor negó con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Chris!– exclamó ya saliéndose de sus cabales. Intentó penetrar aquella barrera pero sólo recibió un empujón hacia dentro de la sala. Acto seguido, fue tomado del brazo para sentarlo nuevamente junto al mayor y a Sheva.

–Quieto ahí, cachorro rabioso– dijo Chris tomando los hombros del joven para evitar que se levante– O de lo contrario, tendré que darte unos azotes– sonrió divertido, incluso mi mirada relucía alegre y tan divertida como sus ojos.

– ¿Q-Qué?– tartamudeó Piers.

–No malpensés. Me refiero a que si no te quedás quieto en el sillón, te voy a agarrar con un látigo y no va ser lindo. Así que, quieto, mierda.

–Tal como me pasó a mí– aclaró Leon sonriente y con ambas manos en el aire a los lados de su torso– Fui un chico muy malo– Chris le sonrió amplio casi con malicia.

–Mejor no quiero saber– dijo Piers girando hacia un rincón oscuro, tan oscuro como la mentalidad de aquellos dos hombres.

–Eso te pasa por robarme mis esteroides, idiota– contestó el castaño sentándose junto a Piers cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y cruzando los brazos. El joven suspiró aliviado y volvió la mirada a los demás.

– ¿Puedo comenzar?– exclamó Finn sonriente y con alto entusiasmo a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Piers, él se negaba rotundamente agitando su cabeza enérgicamente.

–Oh, vamos, Piers. Va a ser divertido– animaba Claire con una sonrisa, macabra por cierto porque ese disfraz era bastante aterrador a decir verdad– Podés empezar, Finn.

–Bien…

 _Érase el día de las brujas. Todos saben qué cosas ocurren cuando cae la noche. Ojo, no se dejen engañar porque ellos también están mirándote ahora. Mientras caminás o cuando estás dándole la espalda. Ellos te ven, sienten tu cuerpo tan cerca que podrían fácilmente tomarte del hombro. Ahora sentís esa mano huesuda sobre tu extremidad. Está fría, muy fría. Te da un escalofrío en todo el brazo y, luego, pasa a tu columna. Congelándola completa hasta que te tensás. No podés moverte, te toma del otro brazo y te inmoviliza. Sentís su aliento a un lado de tu cabeza, te susurra al oído que te degollará si te atrevés a verlo. Se te ríe. No para de reírse, el eco vuelve más espeluznante la escena. Y…_

– ¡AAH!– gritó el menor saltándole a los brazos a su capitán. Lo envolvía la cabeza, asfixiándolo con su apretón– ¡Ya basta!

– ¡Me cago en la mierda, Piers! ¡Soltame!– reclamó Chris empujando desde el pecho al joven. Imposible. Estaba bien amarrado, casi parecía una garrapata por su manera de actuar– ¡Te has enfrentado a verdaderos monstruos! ¡¿Y ahora le tenés miedo a una historia?!

–Sí– respondió escondiendo la cara debajo de la capa que vestía su capitán.

–Agh, bien. Continúen– acotó Chris sacudiendo distante su mano. Aún con el joven encima suyo.

–Está temblando– dijo Leon señalando al menor.

–Sí, lo sé. Sólo ignórenlo– decía llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz para apretarlo con los dedos.

–Bien, ahora es mi turno– dijo Claire animada, aplaudiendo como fiesta de cumpleaños.

–Pero no terminé– exclamó Finn abalanzándose hacia adelante como para frenar a la pelirroja.

–Callate, idiota. Dejá que Claire cuente su historia– saltó Moira fulminando al castaño con la mirada y apuntándole con el dedo amenazante.

–Bueno pero no te enojés– agachó la mirada con las manos entre las piernas.

La pelirroja, con una sonrisa amplia de malicia y los dedos como patas de araña, comenzó su historia:

 _Cuenta la leyenda de la bruja que habitaba aquí, que cuando terminaba con sus rituales con las entrañas de los niños que asesinaba. Las esparcía por todos lados, pintando las paredes de rojo intenso con el aroma enfermo de la sangre humana. Luego de bailar con los cadáveres, los enterraba en distintos lugares de la casa. El baño, la sala, la cocina. Y, cada noche al caer la media noche, ellos salen en forma de auras, vigilándote de todo esté solitario para aprovechar la situación y cazarte el pescuezo para retorcerlo. Así como quedás, van desmembrando tu cuerpo. Vísceras por aquí, piernas por allá. Un ojo deambulando solitario por la casa, te sigue, te mira fijo. En ese instante te das cuenta de que no estás solo, ellos te vigila, te siguen adonde vayas. Y cuando menos te lo esperás, te toman y te llevan con ellos…_

– ¡Basta!– aclamó Piers ocultando el rostro en el hombro del mayor, temblándole la cola del disfraz con horror.

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, Piers– murmuraba Chris dándole unos golpecitos a la espalda del menor a la vez que revoleaba los ojos hacia el resto.

–Sos una gallina cagona– acotó Moira con una sonrisa de burla. Eso le dio justo en el orgullo del francotirador por lo que se levantó pisando fuerte, cargadas de furia, se le notaba en el sonar estrepitoso contra la madera y el eco tenebroso por toda la casa.

De pronto, sonó algo parecido a un chispazo y seguido un apagón en toda la calle. Inmersos en la oscuridad absoluta, el miedo los invadió. El viento soplaba y movía las persianas de las ventanas. Las agitaba furioso y resonaban en todas partes. El frío se coló por debajo de la puerta, el ambiente era cada vez más denso, imposible para respirar tranquilo. Algunos temblaban por la frescura del ambiente. Rasgueos por el cristal de la ventana donde se apareció una silueta negra, alta y con telas colgando de sí. Los ojos rojos, eran el mismísimo infierno. Se detuvo a contemplarlos desde afuera, ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado, como un loco miraría a alguien por varios segundos. Helada la sangre no pudieron moverse. De los mismos nervios sudaban horror a flor de piel. Y, si intentaban tragar saliva, un nudo en la garganta les dificultaba. Cuando la silueta caminó lento, muy lento y amenazante con esa aura oscura hacia la puerta, los del interior corrieron hacia una pequeña habitación, una especie de armario. Todos apretujados, muertos de miedo y los pelos de la nuca erizados.

–Tengo miedo– Piers arrastraba segunda vocal de "miedo", agonizante y aterrado– Siento que alguien se me apoya por detrás, ¿Quién mierdas es?

–Siento algo raro en mi pecho–decía Claire sentada en el suelo a los pies de los demás.

– ¡Qué cómodo es estar aquí!–dijo alegre el rubio a lo que recibió una cachetada a mano abierta en toda la mejilla, siendo lo bastante sonora.

–Yo tengo…un codo en la garganta…ugh…– decía Moira, arrodillada con el torso levemente torcido hacia atrás debido a que alguien le estaba ahogando con su brazo.

–Perdón– dijo Finn intentando acomodarse en una posición más decente aunque, intentando retirar el codo, sólo hizo que la menor hiciera arcadas por la presión ejercida en esa zona. Pegándole así a Sheva en la cara.

–Me cago en la mierda, Finn. ¡No me pegués!– gritó la morena casi a punto de matarlo.

Mientras tanto Chris pensaba para sus adentros, _"Si no se mueve, no se para. Si no se mueve, no se para"._

Tanteaban la puerta, enérgico, con deseos de entrar forzadamente. Así hasta que el picaporte ceso por tana brutalidad. Pasos lentos retumbaban por la casa, produciendo eco hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban sometidos el grupo, pesados con arrastres de cadenas acompañándolos en el silencio de la sala. El sonido se acercaba más y más a la habitación. El susurro espasmódico de varias palabras incoherentes le daba un toque más horroroso, como de película antigua. Se detuvo por unos segundos. Largos segundos que fueron rotos por el golpe en seco contra una pared. Esto hizo que todos y cada uno diera un sobresalto. Esto alarmó al intruso que ahora se encaminaba con sus pasos lentos y sus cadenas sonoras hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Temblaban, estaban mudos y sumidos en lo que podría ser el fin de sus vidas.

La perilla giraba brusca, como si le agarrase un ataque de epilepsia y quiera estallar. Las personas dentro del armario se pegaron contra la pared, lo más que pudiesen para alejarse de aquel monstruo. La puerta se entreabría, chirriando horrorosamente. Unas manos grandes, pesadas y algunas heridas sangrantes se asomaban por el filo de la madera. Así como estaba, se abrió de golpe dejando delante a la silueta temida, con esos ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre. Una bata horrorosamente negra junto con una guadaña que daba motivos para temerle.

–Ay, me hice encima– mencionó Piers apretándose las piernas entre ellas.

–Sos un asco– acotó Claire intentando tirarse hacia adelante para poder salir.

–Me invitan a una fiesta de noche de brujas y se ocultan en un armario– decía el sujeto revisando entre sus prendas algo que no supimos qué era hasta que iluminó su rostro con una linterna– Hubo un apagón en todo el barrio, perdón por la demora– Era Wesker.

– ¡Já! Miren quién llegó– exclamó Leon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saliendo desde su escondite. Los demás lo siguieron y rieron al unísono al ver de quién se trataba. A Piers, sin embargo, no le había dado ninguna gracia y como consecuencia terminó mojado en todo el pantalón, motivo para seguir riendo a carcajadas.

–Casi nos matás de un susto, viejo– decía Chris limpiándose el hombro debido al polvo caído sobre él. Más tarde limpiaría el lugar.

–De eso se trata esta noche, ¿no?– sonrió malicioso pero divertido a la vez.

–Ya me cansé, voy a irme de acá. Ya suficientes sustos tuve por esta noche– decía el menor corriendo por el pasillo hasta la sala, allí dobló al hall y se posó delante de la puerta, amagándola abrirla hasta que los demás lo detuvieron.

–Pero Piers, la estábamos pasando genial…con tus sustos– eso último Claire lo dijo entre risas divertida.

–USTEDES la están pasando "genial" conmigo– Piers tenía los ojos de platos, apuntando con el dedo a cada uno de los invitados.

–Halloween se trata de asustar a las personas, Piers– se entrecruzó de brazos el castaño mayor.

–Sí pero tampoco para llegar a esto– y se señaló la parte delantera del pantalón.

–Vamos, Piers. Prometemos no asustarte más– Sheva caminó hacia él para tomarle las manos y volverlo de nuevo hacia la sala aunque el joven se soltó de un tirón.

– ¡No quiero!- exclamó furioso y volteó para tomar el picaporte de la puerta y abrirla de par en par.

– ¡TRATO O TRUCO!– exclamaron fuerte y efusivo un grupo de niños vestidos de lo más horripilante con una linterna a cuestas para alumbrar su camino.

– ¡AAH! Blalaba…– Piers cayó desmayado como muñeco de trapo al suelo. Balbuceando incoherencias durante su caída.

– ¡Eu, miren! Si son los chicos del barrio– dijo Chris con una sonrisa amable (No, no los de los dibujos animados). Claire saltó detrás de él para ver los disfraces de los menores y aplaudirles por su gran esfuerzo. Luego de eso, les dio una bolsa llena de caramelos, chupetines, chocolates y demás golosinas.

Contentos y dando brincos se fueron los chicos hacia otras casas, excepto uno que se quedó viendo a Chris.

– ¿Te pasa algo, chico?– decía Chris acuclillándose delante de él.

–Mi mamá dice que te inyectás esteroides.

* * *

 **Alguien se lo tenía que decir, y si no era por boca de sus compañeros, era por boca de un nene. Jajaja**

 **Hasta acá llega la cosa. A algunos les habrá dado miedo algunas partes, o tal vez se descostillaron de la risa con las pavadas que escribo. Bueno, es normal en alguien "subnormal".**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
